fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Worlds of Warcrap
ONLY KRAZYKRISKRUMBS AND GRAY PEA SHOOTER CAN EDIT. NO EXCEPTIONS! ''Worlds of Warcrap ''is the first in a trilogy of made-for-TV movies made by Krazy and GPS. In the first movie, the gang go to Hell. Sypnopsis J. B. P, a jock, Nina Elemental Runner Dad, a geek, Manly, a coward and their pet Scooby-Doo Gluk, a rabbit, go to Hell after being killed by a redneck named Big Mine, who they insulted earlier. There, their punishment by the Devil is... A ROLE-PLAYING GAME! J. B. P is a knight, N. E. R. D is a wizard, Manly's an evil thief who is part of a group and Gluk is a dragon, like that one in Mulan. The Story Chapter I: The Redneck J. B. P, is on his motorbike, along with Nina Elemental Runner Dad, Manly and Gluk. They enter the hot desert, becoming quite sleepy. They were worried about their parents, who they have not seen in hours, so they decided to go back, but then Gluk points to a redneck gang. "Oh cool, rednecks!" J. B. P said, "Let's go back and get to know 'em!" Manly refused, "Heck no! We're not going back! They're freakin' scary!" But Nina was the only one who agreed with him. "I agree. They're really gross, with their gross armpits that are never shaven, glasses that look like donkeys..." Close-up shot of the redneck glasses that look like a butt. (adult joke #1) Nina continued, "... and their scruffy-looking chests!" The rednecks heard her. "WHO'S SCRUFFY-LOOKIN'?" "You, mophead... I mean, hello nice gentleman..." Nina contined. "I'd break your neck, cut it open, and drink your blood, but dat shiz is ick. So we'll just uppercut you all," the redneck named Big Mine threateaned. All the gang members punched the gang in your face, with Manly spitting blood (CENSOR SLIP #2) and Gluk fainting. WE PRESENT... WHOEVER "WE" ARE... WORLDS OF WARCRAP!!!! Wrote by GPS, Krazy.... Produced by GPS and Krazy.. Created by GPS and Krazy YEAH WE WENT THERE TO HAVE A COLD OPENING... BY GPS AND KRAZY. (Title comes up) Chapter II: Cake walk in Hell JBP: Wait how did we get here? Nina: We seem to have fallen into a hellish wastland! Manly: NOOO. MY CABBAGES WILL BE RUINED D: Gluk: Freakin carrots! JBP: There are no carrots here. Gluk: Dem nits! Damnit! So the four went to the town of Heckton ''and decided to go to the bar. They could pick up food, drink, and information there. The tavern was called ''The Rotting Unicorn ''and rightly so, it was hugely decayed to the point where only a few stools and a few walls were left. JBP: Hey dawg! Know any rumors? Nina: Subtle... JBP: Hey shut the f- (CENSOR SLIP #3) Kraz: Yeah I heard some. JBP: what are they? Kraz turned to them and said: ''SKEELLLEEEETTOOONS! JBP: Really? Kraz: Yes really. North of here. Everyone: Oh boy! So they went to north to were the skeletons were. There were two of them and they were kinda scary. One had a sword and the other was unarmed. They jumped the skeletons. Gluk ran circles around them while everyone else beat them with sticks. However nina used magic missle and finished the job. Meanwhile Manly had run away crying because he was a bad fighter. They got some loot - 50 gold coins and a sword. JBP: Lets go back to the bar guys! Nina: Let's go grab Manly first. Gluk: Oh boy.. here we go... As they walked away a rendneck poked his head out. Redneck: Yes heroes...fall right into my trap! DUH DUH DUH DUH! (Commercial break) JPB was creeped out at the whole in the floor. "HEY JUMP OVER THAT HOLE IN THE SAND BIKE!" His motorbike did just that. So, naturally, the trap failed. They fell in a cake, splashing the whole disguise. They were not in the north desert, they were in HELL!